I've Never Loved You
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Based off of the recently released promo for season 2. Takes place after Katherine tells Damon that she never loved him.


I've Never Loved You

Summary: Based off of the recently released promo for season 2. Takes place after Katherine tells Damon that she never loved him.

Chapter 1

"I just want the truth, just once."

"The truth is, I've never loved you."

Those words. So cold, so heartless. They pierced Damon's heart like a stake. How could such words affect someone so much?

"The truth is, I never loved you." Those words played in his head like a broken record, never seeming to stop. His head was spinning, mind dizzy. He felt like he could fall over any minute. Damon has never felt so crushed in his life.

Ever since he was turned, he had made it his life's mission to look for her, get her back to him. He waited 145 years to open the tomb only to find that Katherine wasn't even in it. She was alive and well, roaming the earth, never bothering to seek out Damon to let him know that she was ok.

It was like a time bomb just went off infront of him. Completely unsuspected and surprising. He could hear his heart cracking and slowly break off into tiny fragments, falling to the ground like pieces of glass. Damon remembered all those countless moments they would have; all those nights of lovemaking. But in the end it was all fake and she really loved Stefan.

His legs suddenly become like jello and he fell, catching himself with his hands but not getting up. He just stayed in the same position, wetting the ground with tiny drops of salt water. How could it end up like this? He was supposed to be with Katherine. Katherine was the only woman he ever loved. No, this can't be the end. She had to atleast to have loved him at some point!

"This is a rare sight to see, the mighty Damon on his hands and knees, crying like a baby."

Damon immediately got to his feet and turned to face the woman who broke his heart. "You're lying."

Katherine tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "About what?"  
In a flash, Damon was infront of her, his hot breath fanning her neck. "You lied when you said that you never loved me. You had to have at some point."

Katherine stared at him for a minute before exploding into laughter. "You just don't get it don't you? You were nothing but my plaything, a pawn, really. I could just do whatever I wanted with you. You were so desperate it was pathetic."

Katherine laughed harder as Damon slammed her up against the wall, eyes black as night. "Why did you want us to live together forever then?"

Katherine smirked. "I needed someone to clean the house. I don't want Stefan to do it. He wouldn't have time anyways because he and I would be "busy."

Katherine's piercing blue eyes watched as the man she had whipped for 145 years break inside. She could see that he truly loved her, but she couldn't care less. Her love was only Stefan, it had always been Stefan. Never Damon. "Honestly, when you found me what did you expect to happen? You and I for all eternity? Please, I'd rather get staked then be with you."

Damon's grip on Katherine's neck loosened, releasing her. He looked into her marble blue eyes to see that she wasn't lying; she never loved him and never had. "Just go." Damon's voice was barely above a whisper, filled with hurt and betrayal, but he knew Katherine heard him.

"Whatever you say Damon." Katherine flicked her hair and grinned cat-like. "I'm going to find Stefan. We have some catching up to do." Damon barely felt the unnatural breeze Katherine left as she vanished.

The look in Katherine's eyes told him all he needed to know. He meant absolutely nothing to her. That hurt more then anything.

He stared blankly at the door that Katherine just went through. He picked up the picture that laid on the table and crumpled it up in his hand, throwing it as hard as he could against the wooden wall. "How did you think I would feel, did you ever think about that you selfish WHORE!"

Life meant nothing to him now. He had been trying to get that one thing and that one thing rejected him. She never loved him or considered him her lover. She would never have come back for him. She only came back for his brother. His black night eyes shifted back to their crystal blue state and the redden veins slowly dissipated. "I love you. How could you do this to me?" Damon wept silently, careful not to make a sound incase Katherine or his brother were nearby. They would never let him live it down.

She only came back for his brother. It was always his brother. Stefan was the first one to take her to the founder's party, Stefan was the first one that learned what she was, and he was the first one to watch her get taken away by Jonathan Gilbert. He had always been first and Damon had been second best. Katherine only went to him when she needed something to do. He was never her lover, only a pet that she gave occasional attention.

He hated feeling so weak and helpless. It wasn't him. He never felt pain, remorse, sadness, regret. He always shut his humanity out, but this time there was something preventing him from pressing the non existent button.

His eyes watered for the thousandth time that day and once again he was drowning in his tears. He couldn't stop the seemingly unstoppable flow of water gushing from his bloodshot eyes. Katherine was indeed a monster and she must be stopped. He just didn't know how to do that yet.

He knew that he had feelings for Elena, but he chose to deny them. He knew that she loved Stefan and would never love him. No one loved him. He was just a heartless killer. That's what everyone thought. They didn't know the truth. He was bleeding inside from Katherine and from what happened in 1864. The truth is, he was just lonely. He wanted someone to love, to care for, but the things that he did repelled anyone from showing any kind of affecton towards him. In their eyes, he was just a monster who must be avoided at all costs. There was no humanity inside of him; all that there was a monster.

His heart ached; it ached with the pain of internal loneliness. No one would or could understand him.

He was Damon Salvatore, a heartless killer with the desire to be loved.

The end

A/N: The ending didn't sound good to me, but maybe it's just me lol. Please review!


End file.
